Nothin To Fear Sugah
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Adora gets rescued by Rogue, but the young girl is unsure about mutants. Can Rogue and Storm help her see they are friendly? Written by guestsurprise. I only posted it for them. :)


**Another fantastic story from guestsurprise, who owns Adora. X-Men belongs to Marvel.**

* * *

 **Nothin to Fear Sugah**

Adora was on her way to school, knowing it was going to be a very busy day. She had a math test and a bunch of homework to turn in.

"I better hurry before I miss the entire thing!" She gasped, now running faster. She ran up the stairs and she was just in time before the bell began to ring frantically. Before anyone could say anything, she saw a large robot come hurling through a window and snatching her in its arms!

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! HELP!" She screamed.

A robot had grabbed her because it needed someone as a hostage due to the one chasing it. Adora was screaming and pushing against it when she heard someone yell behind them!

"Put that girl down, you ugly tin dog!" A Southern voice growled.

Adora turned and saw a woman flying towards them and punch the robot hard in the back and drop Adora. But the woman made sure to quickly grab Adora mid-air to keep her safe.

"Are you alright, sugah?" The woman asked.

Adora however took one look at her and passed out, startling Rogue!

"Oh, my word! What did I say?" She thought, now flying through the window of her home with the young girl in her arms.

Adora was out cold and as the others looked at her, they noticed she was covered in bruises and welts.

"She's hurt," Storm said, now watching her closely.

"I know. I rescued this little darlin' from a robot. He smashed through her school and took her!" Rogue said, now leaning on the bed and watching her.

"We will see to her when she wakes up." Storm whispered.

* * *

 _A few minutes later…_

Adora gently began to wake up and looked around the room in concern; she wasn't sure where she was or what happened.

"Are you alright, honey?" A sweet voice asked. Adora turned and saw Rogue gently put down a large weight. She had just finished exercising.

"GAH!" Adora said in shock, now hiding under the covers. She was always taught a mutant would kill and destroy anything in its path.

"Hey! No need to be shy, sugah!" Rogue giggled, now walking over to the bed and gently pulling at the blankets. Feeling that she had a firm hold made Rogue feel mischievous. "Now come out of there before I come under after ya!"

No movement. Only a whimper.

"Alright, then! Ya asked for it, sugah!" She laughed, now gently grabbing the bundle and hugging it to her chest.

Now realizing she was trapped in a safe, but strong bear hug, Adora whimpered and began to struggle to get out.

"Please don't hurt me!" She begged.

"I'm not gonna hurt ya, sugah; come out," Rogue cooed, now waiting for her to poke her head out. When Adora finally poked her head out, Rogue planted a quick kiss on her nose.

"EEK!" Adora said, now quickly pulling her head back in. This mutant didn't seem dangerous; she seemed playful and kind.

"Come back out of there!" Rogue laughed. Storm walked in and giggled seeing Rogue laying on the bed with her arms around the squirming bundle.

"It appears the young one is a bit afraid of mutants." Storm smiled.

"And I mean ta change that!" Rogue winked, now seeing Adora curiously poke her head back out and Rogue once more kissed her nose.

"Gah!" Adora said, now giggling a bit.

"Now are ya fixin' ta come out or am I really gonna hafta get ya!" Rogue smirked.

"W-Well…,"

"Sorry! Ya took too long!" Rogue laughed now gently ripping open the blanket and tickling the young girl in her grasp.

"GAH! AHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA NOAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH STAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAP!" Adora begged, now trying to get away.

"And why would we do that?" Storm smiled, now joining in and tickling her. It was good to help young children smile. But after a few moments, they let her go.

"Honey, where'd ya get those scars?"

"My stepdad." Adora said, now sitting up and letting the two gently hug her. "W-Who are you guys?"

"I'm Storm and the one that saved you is Rogue."

"We're mutants."

"I can tell! But thanks for helping me. I didn't know you guys were so…so…,"

"Friendly?" Rogue smirked.

"Well…," Adora said sadly.

"Oh, come now. No more of that." Storm smiled, now gently tickling her waist again and making her laugh.

"What is your name, sugah?"

"Adora."

"Well Adora…how about staying with us for a bit? My friends are going to speak to your stepdad in a few hours." She grinned.

"I would like that." Adora smiled. "Thank you, Rogue, and thank you, Storm."

"You're welcome, hon. Now c'mon…let's go get some lunch." Storm grinned. They all stood up together and laughed as they headed to the kitchen. Nothing like meeting new and wonderful friends.

 **guestsurprise's words: I am not very familiar with X-Men so I will not be taking requests for this topic; I will only be doing some stories featuring Rogue. But I hope you all enjoyed it!**

 **To guestsurprise: This is a great story! I too am not very familiar with the X-Men, but this was a cute story. Also, Nicochan11 wanted to know if you could do another Hulk story with She Hulk and Red She Hulk take Dyrin out to the mall? And when the two transform, to describe their transformation in detail from both transformations and have Jennifer hold her head in pain and Betty trying to keep her balance when they transform back to their human forms and have Dyrin comfort them when they are back in their human form along with the girls talking as they transform to Hulk mode?**

 **Also, katmar1994 loved your "Secret Life Of Arrietty" story and was wondering if you were going to continue the storyline. :) Oh, and one more thing: samus18 did the story with Adora and Octo. It's called "Love Beneath The Sun". It's very cute! :)**

 **To everyone else: Please leave guestsurprise a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
